All is fair in Love and War
by SonSofia
Summary: What do you do when the woman you've loved for over 20 years betrays you? You find another person to love. But it's really not that simple, is it? Angst. Genre may change throughout chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and I make no money off of writing fanfiction based on it. So you can't sue me even in your dreams.

This fic came to me a few minutes ago and I will be gradually following up on this as this is the most interesting idea I've had all week. This is one of those fics where you'll have to guess the pairing until I tell you what they are. Anyway, please enjoy it.

All is fair in love and war.

Chapter one- Pain.

Something in him told him what he was seeing was only a visual proof of what he already knew. Something wasn't right from the day he came back from Otherworld. Maybe before? Was it…before? How long? And…why? Wasn't he…..

His wife, the woman he loved, the woman who tricked her into marrying him and gave him two beautiful sons, she was….why? What was she doing? No. He knew what she was doing but….

_What was she doing?_

Didn't she know? Didn't she know how much he loved her, how he would do anything for her? That he had risked and gave up his life for _her? _ What the hell was she _doing_? On her back, with…someone, he didn't know who, on top of her doing…what? What the--- He couldn't believe it. No, wait, he could believe it but he didn't want to believe it.

Were things like this _supposed _to happen to the savior of Earth? Did he somehow…deserve this? But why? What did he do so wrong to warrant this kind of punishment? What was his wife doing, in that bed, to that man, that she would never do to him? She was always so frigid and frugal with him, but….this man, she was giving everything she never gave to him to…this…human.

Why?

As he stood by the doorway, not daring to take a step in, he watched with a long, dark stare at the two on _their _bed, sharing what she shouldn't have been sharing with anyone else but him.

This…no, she was such a…

He shook his head and stayed where he was. He would wait until they finished, and leave. Yes, he would watch their every move, every rise of her chest, every pump of his hips. He would watch. His wife screamed loudly, wantonly, like she never had before, not in pain. Pleasure. This man, whoever he was, was pleasing his wife in their bed.

Didn't she know? Didn't she care? Apparently, she didn't, not in the least if she could ever consider doing something like this.

He wanted to scream, ask her why, beg her to stop, make that man leave, but instead he watched and waited. Until they were finished.

She huffed and fell back, breathing raggedly, the unidentified man on top of her collapsed at her side, smiling, satisfied. He was done watching. Now it was time to leave, act like he had never been here, like he didn't see. But he did see, he was aware of what she was not.

So he turned silently and walked out of the room, leaving the door opened as it was. The two lovers never knew he was there, watching.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

I know this was short but this is the beginning and I always start my beginnings short.


	2. Chapter 2

All is fair in Love and War- Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, first off, Goku is a bit out of character. So please don't leave reviews telling me what I already know. It's my story and I'll write what I want. For those of you that don't like it, don't eve bother reading it if you know you aren't going to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the contents. It is all owned by Akira Toriyama, and all I have is this fic and my computer that are worth anything.

She was in bed with another man. The initial shock had already worn off but the pain in his chest was only just starting the work its way up to his heart. How could he have been so naïve? Stupid? Foolish? No, a better word than that. Gullible.

She took advantage of him and handled him just like she knew she should, expertly. He would never have given it a second though, if she had behaved any different. But, somehow, it wasn't all that surprising.

His eyes were stunned to the image of the two mingling bodies on the bed, but his mind was echoing: I told you so. Told him what now? Who was listening to that when his wife was so…normal, nothing had changed, she was still mother to his sons, chef in the kitchen. Frying pan wielding firecracker.

Who would have known but him?

"But I didn't want to know." He whispered to himself.

She was just so normal, he would have sworn she wasn't even doing things like what he had seen her do. She was his wife, she couldn't. She wouldn't. But as the saying goes, she did.

Shakily getting to his feet, he crushed it under his boot, hearing the glass crack and crunch with no satisfaction at all. He had picked it up on the way out, and stared at it for hours, wondering how it could be that the picture that used to speak words of love to him now looked so fake and so wrong. Damn it.

It was time to go home. Yes, he was going home. To confront her? Hardly. Confrontation would do nothing and if he could help it it wouldn't come to that. Fighting with her would not make her feel pain, she already had her fun. He had something better in mind. Revenge? Perhaps.

On the way his mind wandered back to where for most of the day. His youngest son was only 11 years old, how was he going to tell him? He laughed out loud. He _was _going to tell him, but he just wanted to find a way to do. Supposedly, he was feeling very spiteful today and with a grimace, he increased his speed and blasted off back to his tiny house in the woods.

Chichi was in the kitchen, a far cry better than the bedroom, washing dishes even though nobody was there to eat. Nobody but…him. "Hello Goku, where have you been all day?"

_'Wouldn't you like to know?' _Goku thought bitterly, taking a seat in his normal place. "I was just thinking about…what's his name?"

"Who?"

Goku resisted the urge to frown and clenched his fists tightly on the table. "See that's the thing. I don't know." His wife gave him an odd look and dipped her hand in a pot, scrubbing its contents. She must have thought that because it was so ordinary to be seen doing dishes that he wouldn't notice that she shouldn't have been doing them now.

"Well I can't help you if I don't know who you're talking about." She said, voice as carefree and faultless as ever.

'_I saw you.' _

"For your sake I hope you know!" He snapped amusedly, sounding like a crazed barbarian.

"What? Goku, are you alright? What's wrong with you, what are you talking about?"

Goku settled down and clawed angrily at the table. "Nothing, is dinner almost ready, Goten and Gohan will be home soon." Chichi didn't look like she bought it and turned to give him a worried look. "I don't know what your problem is but you'll have to go and take a shower first if you want to eat at my table." As usual, she demanded he be clean before he joined his family for dinner.

'_But you're so dirty, Chichi.'_

He got up just the same and went to take his shower before his sons came home for dinner. The bathroom was clean as always, and everything was in place except for the smell. It smelled like deceit and lies. Not a pleasant smell for his acute Saiyan nose.

Stepping into the shower, he gingerly wiped down with his hands and the water, not trusting to touch the soap or rags they no doubt used to wipe the affair off of themselves. The water cleaned him well enough and he hopped out of the shower, eager to get back downstairs and make his wife squirm.

"Dad!"

Goten rammed his little body right into his arms, clutching tightly at his shirt and burying his head in his chest. His greetings to his father were always very strong, probably because he was glad to see that he wasn't gone after all these years. Four years he had been in his youngest sons life, and Goten treasured every day, with a love and happiness Goku hated to mess up now, but it was…necessary.

'_She won't get away with this.' _

"Hi Dad." Gohan greeted, sitting down and smiling up at his father.

'_Hi son, did you know your mother was a sneaky liar? Well, neither did I!'_

But he wouldn't have dared to say something so extreme to them, but in time that point would present itself. Goku nodded silently, making Goten look at him strangely. Yes it would.

"Alright, let's eat!" He stated with his usual enthusiasm. Chichi served him first, just the same as always and her son in order from Goten to Gohan. She didn't look like she just jumped fresh out of bed with a man that wasn't her husband, but at least the boys couldn't tell.

But then again, if he hadn't seen with his own eyes, neither could he. He dug into his food with relish, slurping and swallowing food with the passion his Saiyan appetite had no problem acquiring.

"Slow down Goku, you'll choke on your food, and you're making a mess. That's disgusting, why don't you chew your food?" Goku tore into a piece of chicken and glared up at the raven haired woman he called his 'wife'.

"I'm disgusting?" He asked, his voice laced with venom.

"What? Who else would I be talking to, I said your name! You set a bad example for the boys, with your eating habits!" She bitched away at him like today was just another day. For her it probably was.

"I'm setting a bad example?" She really had a lot of nerve. She acted so natural, like this was something she had no problem keeping from him. Like he didn't have to know. Like he wasn't important. Had he ever been? Basically, she used him to get the family she always wanted and then spurned him. And to her, nothing was wrong with that.

"Do you need me to repeat it, Goku?!" Boy, she could be a bitch when she wanted to be.

It was time.

Goten and Gohan didn't eat as much as he did so they finished half of their meal and now had their dark eyes locked on their parents.

"Well, they're Saiyans, not sluts!"

"Woah!" Gohan cried, putting his hands up and moving his chair back. "Dad, what's a 'slut?' Goten had a desperate look on his little face, and Gohan's eyes were wide with shock. He knew what it meant.

"Goku! How dare you use such language around Goten! And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

'_Look at her, she looks so innocent, like she honestly doesn't know what I'm talking about. Well, she will.' _Goku thought devilishly.

It came out harsher than he intended, but when he opened his mouth, that was what came out. He knew he was being mean, upsetting her in front of the boys, but this couldn't be left alone. They were old enough to know, and had every right just like him to know that she betrayed him. She also betrayed them.

"So as I said earlier, I don't know who 'he' is but if you tell me, I'll make this a lot less embarrassing for you in front of the boys."

"What are you talking about?" She was yelling now, trying to defend herself against the accusations she knew were true. But what could she say? Goku only watched her silently, glaring challengingly into her eyes. He couldn't have known, could he? Chichi averted her eyes to her sons sitting at the table, forks raised halfway to their mouths. Gohan looked like he knew exactly what was going on and Goten looked like he was going to fall apart from not knowing.

Looking back at her husband she could tell by the hurt in his eyes that he knew. He knew. He wasn't supposed to know. How did he know? Was she doing something that made it obvious, or did was it because she was washing dishes when she hadn't cooked? Yes, maybe that was it.

"Goku, if this is about the dishes then I---

"Who said anything about dishes?!" He pounded his hand on the wooden table, making his boys jump in fear. What was their father so angry at? What did their mother do?

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, afraid of what the answer might be. He was hoping it was nothing but a senseless argument but his parents never argued, at least not his father. Things were beginning to look really bad and it was about to get worse. This was new, seeing their father so upset with their mother, it was usually the other way around. It had to be something bad, something unforgivable even by his father's standards.

"Chichi, I don't think it's fair to me or to them. I'll tell them if you don't." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held his hand up. "Don't tell me you don't know. You do. I do. Now, it won't do you any good to keep lying, especially when…"

"Dad, what are you guys talking about? What did Momma do?" Goten was now standing, his neck stretched out in his parents direction, trying to gather some information so he wouldn't be so confused.

"Tell them or I will." Chichi sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds until the tears started to flow. Head down and guilty she sucked in a breath to explain.

"You were never home and I was lonely…"

Goku got up so fast his chair crashed to the floor, startling them. "That's BULLSHIT! I'VE BEEN HERE FOR FOUR YEARS NOW! SO, JUST HOW 'LONELY' WERE YOU?!" He yelled, making her cry harder. He swore he would never intentionally make her cry, but nothing hurt more than being cheated on. It was time for her to pay.

"You were never here and I have needs to!"

A spark of energy cracked around him, making his hair stand on end and his arms tighten at his sides. "Needs? What the hell, Chichi, you never want to do anything when I am around, ever! Five times? All I got was five times in more than 20 years? Please, explain to me what you're 'needs' are, I'm just dying to know!"

She sobbed, putting her hands over her face in shame. Her mind raced as she wracked her brain to figure out how he knew, but she tried to shake off the one disturbing reason out of sheer disbelief. It couldn't be… she had been so careful…

"How long have you known?" She asked quietly.

"I guess I've known for a while, but it took seeing you today to confirm it. How could you do this to me?" Wild black hair relaxed and arms raised to place themselves firmly on the table. For the time being, Goten and Gohan weren't even in the room, it was just them. "You…saw us?"

"Who?" Gohan piped up, but they weren't listening.

"I watched you. Watched you throw our marriage away. You gave him what you wouldn't give me, I don't understand, but I want you to know…that what you did was really messed up." Goku shrugged. "So who was he?" Not curious, but he just felt he needed to know, even if it meant nothing, and he never saw the man again.

"Mezuki Kazou."

"How long?" Her voice cracked, not wanting to divulge that information in front of her children but the look in his eyes…

"Goku, please. Not here, not in front of----

"Not in front of who? Not in front of the sons whose father you were supposed to love or not in front of the boys who trusted you to always keep this family together?"

"No."

There wasn't space for secrets or discreet arguments now, not anymore. He wanted his sons to know, they deserved to know, just the reason their father was going to leave. No lies, no stories, no way to put it nicely.

"Mom, what did you do?" The small adolescent teen still was confused as to what was going on, or unconsciously he knew, they couldn't tell. Maybe he didn't want to think that it was what he really feared the most. Gohan, however got up and walked over to stand next to his father. Goten followed dutifully.

"How long?" Goku asked again.

"I…we…I love him and…"

'_She loves him?'_

"How long?" He asked impatiently. Her sons were looking at her expectantly like they wanted her to tell them as much as he did. She could lie, but it wasn't necessary. She had already been caught.

"N-nine yea---

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelled incredulously. Goku stood there staring directly into her eyes as he tried not to feel the pieces left of his heart clench violently.

"All that time, huh?"

"Mom, you didn't? How could you?!" Goten understood now. He knew. They all knew. Goten ebony eyes sparkled with unshed tears, shaking his head and not wanting it to be true. His father had always taught him to be real, never live a fantasy world. It would be a fantasy if none of this were real.

"Stop it! All of you stop! You don't know what it was like, having to live everyday without my husband, when he'd rather leave to save an earth that could live without him! But I couldn't! I wouldn't, I shouldn't have had to suffer! This isn't even something you could…"

"Could what? Comprehend? What's so incomprehensible about it? From what I understand, you didn't even care about how I felt. Didn't even bother to talk about it with me, couldn't even wait for a divorce!" Things were starting to get out of control, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, they were never supposed to find out. If she had been more careful, if only she had…

Chichi leaned against the counter with her head in her hands as her life collapsed around her. He could never understand. She had never intentionally wanted to hurt him, so it was best she kept it to herself. Best if they never knew at all, the pain it would bring was something she never intended for them to go through.

It was obvious now that letting her passions overwhelm her in their home, in their bed, was the worst thing she could have ever done. If she had bothered to think about it and go to Mezuki's house, and do her deceitful acts there, it would have made for a less painful experience.

Yes, she hurt too. Was she being selfish? Maybe. She had less right than her family to be upset, if any right at all. She was losing all she had and from the looks of it, she would also lose her sons. Goten and Gohan were all she had, their father always to busy with something or the other to spend just a little time with her. She didn't ask for much, all she wanted was her family, a loving husband and two obedient sons. She had her sons, but she never had her husband. Sure he was loving, but he was never romantic, or reliable and Mezuki was.

He came into her life 10 years ago, charmed her like Goku never had, wined her, dined her, wooed her. She was hooked to the attention. And Goku was never enough. He wasn't bad in bed, very rough, but not bad. He just never sparked the kind of warmth in her loins Mezuki had, nor had he ever made her feel special. All he was was the father or her children, nothing more. But she wouldn't let him go, couldn't. Not only because she wanted her boys to have their father, but because in some sick way, she still loved him, she still wanted him.

She held on to the hope that one day he would change and be everything she wanted him to be and she would leave Mezuki. But she and her lover had already gone too far. They were in love and there was no going back to her husband at home. No more wishing he would change, so she just accepted him as he was and kept Mezuki on the side.

The black haired man was quite the gentleman, but he knew what they were doing was wrong. He wanted to marry her, take her away from her family, but she couldn't go. She was having an affair, and it was supposed to stay an affair. She knew she was in love with him, but she didn't think she would ever be ready to take that step. He had been urging her to tell her husband about them, telling her that she would lose everything if she kept it from him.

She didn't listen.

She held on to her secret tightly, and continued on with her family. Continued to boss her husband around and treat him more like one of her sons. Continued to raise her children the same, wait for Goku to return from the dead and be Chichi, the mother. Not Chichi the cheater, or Chichi the deceitful bitch.

Now, because of her selfish ways, she was all that and more. A whore in her husbands eyes, an awful mother in her son's. She was going to lose everything. Years ago would have been the best time to tell them, when she was sure there was going to be more between her and her lover.

Her son's glared at her, the way Goku glared, full of hatred and distrust. Guilt pressed down on her chest, taking the air from her lungs. Hot on the heels of her guilt was regret. She could have tried harder, she could have _asked _him to be more romantic, she could have done anything to ward of Mezuki's smooth advances, not to ache for his attention and touch. If she tried, if she even made an effort, could it have worked?

Granted, she wasn't supposed to try but Goku was different, hell, he wasn't even human. He had a side to him that always made him crave the fight more than a romantic evening with his wife. He couldn't help it, it was something he was born with and at least he even spent time with her at all. Something made her love him in the beginning, and if she'd cared to change him with love rather than demands, she may have had all she wanted in one place, in one man.

It was now she realized that she never gave any of this much thought at all.

"Well I guess you should be going to him. Now that I'm out of the way, you two can do whatever you want to do. You don't have to sneak around anymore, ha, not that you were sneaking today. You really should be more careful, and close the door next time, at least then I'll know that you cared if I saw you or not."

Goten was crying as well, and Gohan had his head down, trying to looks strong and failing miserably. His mouth was set in a fierce scowl, he turned his eyes away from his mother.

At her husbands suggestion, she nodded. She had no choice but to go back to him, all was lost here, it was wise to salvage what little she had left. Start anew.

"Goten and Gohan can visit, if they want, it's really up to them. I won't be coming back."

"Where will you go?" She asked, more out of habit than real concern.

"Do you really care? There is no need for you to know, but you'll find me if you need me. I'll let the boys know, and if they feel like telling you, whatever." His eyes were bleak and hard, angry and hurt. He hadn't hurt her like he really wanted to because her pain was still not enough. His pain still greatly outweighed hers, and it was not a good feeling.

"Will we get to stay with you Daddy?" Goku gave Chichi a look and smiled down at his youngest. "Sure, I don't see why not." Chichi had no say.

"I'm going to go now boys, I'll be back tomorrow, but I want you to stay with your mother and you have to promise me you won't hate her. She's still your Mom and you have to…" He was going to say respect, but all respect they ever had for her was gone.

"…listen to her, and obey her. I'll always be around, and you'll get to see me everyday, it won't be any different from old times, will it Chichi?"

Chichi gave them a small smile and nodded. "You guys can see him whenever you like and stay here for as long as you want." She hadn't the heart to beg them not to hate her, objectify her or lose their trust in her. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Goku rubbed his sons head and kissed Goten on the cheek and walk right out the door. It looked natural, nothing out of the ordinary. He did that a lot, but the difference today was the stifling feeling of guilt and confusion in the air. He was not coming back this time. Her sons silently retreated to their rooms, not saying another word to her. Chichi broke down, fell to her knees, and cried.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

There is guys, the beginning of it all. And now, to move on to Goku's new general life without Chichi. Thanks for all that reviewed the first chapter, and I hope to see more feedback in the future. This is my third fic, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it as much as I do. Ja'ne!


End file.
